Problema escolar, familiar ou apenas hormonal?
by Ellen Muller
Summary: A escola era dela, até que um novato de olhos dourados resolveu aparcer trazendo consigo a menininha dos olhos castanhos que lhe ia roubar o amor dos seus sonhos, Sesshoumaru. Quando alguém tenta criticar alguém com a popularidade e o mimo de Kagome...


_-Quer dizer que vamos ser de famílias diferentes durante um bom tempo eim Sesshy..._

_-Esquece o apelido de Izaoi, ou você não vai deixar de ser meu irmão apenas por um tempo..._

_-Seria capaz de me deserdar? – O rapaz falou sarcástico._

_-Só partilho laços familiares com os vivos Inuyasha._

_-Oh! Seria capaz de me matar?_

_-..._

_-Ei! Eu vou contar pra Izaoi viu! Aonde está a educação que ela te deu pra sair por ai ameaçando sua própria familia?_

_Sesshoumaru continuou andando ignorando o menor, até a saída do estabelecimento._

_Após saírem da escola cada um caminhou pro seu carro._

_-Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha gritou antes de entrar no próprio carro._

_O mais velho olhou na direção da voz vendo garoto de olhos dourados lhe acenar como uma criança, revirou os olhos e entrou no carro, ele não podia ser seu irmão, ah dezesseis anos isso era fato na sua vida e ele ainda não tinha se acostumado a idéia._

* * *

_**Problemas escolares, familiares ou simplesmente hormonais? **_

**Capítulo I: Primeiro dia de aula**

Ela atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto do rapaz enquanto terminava o nó de sua gravata.

O rapaz cochilava com os botões da camisa abertos e os sapatos ainda por serem calçados.

A moça sorriu com o canto dos lábios, ele era realmente um fofo dormindo, mas iam chegar atrasados se ele não levantasse.

-Inu-kun... - Ela murmurou enquando balançava suavemente os ombros dele.

-Só mais um pouco okaa-san...

-Não sou a tia Izaoi, mas vai ser ela se não levantar logo.

-Rin-chan? - Ele arriscou sem abrir os olhos.

-Sou eu sim, por isso levante-se pois precisamos sair.

-Só mais um pouquinho...

-Se esperarmos mais um pouquinho vamos chegar atrasados.

-Já estão atrasados. - A figura imponente e doce da mulher invadiu o comodo de repente.

-Não se preocupe Tia Izaoi, ele está quase pronto...

Izaoi analizou a figura do filho: Cabelos embaraçados, descalço, com blusa aberta e ainda por cima deitado.

-Percebe-se o quanto ele está pronto.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos encarando a mãe que estava novamente com aquele olhar de censura.

-Feh!

-Seus resmungos não me atingem há anos Inuyasha. Levante-se dessa sua vida de irresponsabilidade ou vai prejudicar não só a si como a Rin.

-Quanto drama... - Ele reclamou quanto exagero da mãe sentando-se na cama.

-Melhor assim. Rin...

A moça tirou a atenção do rapaz para olhar a matriarca.

-Pode e terminar de se arrumar, acho que pelo menos terminar de se vestir Inuyasha consegue sozinho, o que acha Inu-kun?

Ele cerrou os olhos para a mãe.

-Do seu humor estranho?

Izaoi sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Vamos querida, ele já acordou.

Rin sorriu para o rapaz acompanhando a mulher que saia do quarto.

* * *

Sesshoumaru degustou mais um gole do delicioso chá de ervas.

Aquela mansão era tão vazia e silenciosa sem _eles_.

Continuou vendo o raiar do sol, não, ele não sentia falta de ninguém, apenas não se acostumara ainda com a diferença, mas ia se acostumar, afinal... Estava melhor sozinho.

Olhou o relógio, ainda faltava muito tempo para o inicio das aulas e não havia ninguém na escola que ele quisesse rever, então, iria esperar até a hora exata para sair de casa.

Colocou a xícara em cima da mesa deixando a cozinha, outro dos empregados passou por ele fazendo uma reverencia, que ele nem teve a educação de corresponder.

Subiria para pegar seus materiais e esperaria na sala fazendo uma boa leitura a hora certa para sair de casa.

Era aquilo o que sempre quis.

Silencio.

Paz.

Tranquilidade.

Agora podia se considerar feliz, ou será que não?

* * *

A babá tentou acordar o garoto novamente, mas dessa vez ele nem sequer abriu os olhos, ela suspirou antes de tentar novamente, mas ele a ignorava.

-Qual o problema Tanana? - A bela jovem perguntou ao passar pelo quarto do irmão e ver a senhora tão chateada.

-Kohako-kun não quer se levantar...

Sango entrou no quarto se aproximando da cama do irmão.

-Sabe que tem que levantar, não sabe Kohako?

O menino murmurou algo incompreensível.

-Pois é bom que o faça, sabe que é o primeiro dia de aula e teve muito tempo pra dormir nas férias.

O menino tirou a coberta do rosto para avaliar a irmã.

-Posso faltar hoje Sango-chan?

-Tenho mesmo que responder essa pergunta?

Kohako bufou se sentando na cama.

-Um dia eu vou crescer e não vou precisar mais ir pra escola!

Sango riu pelo canto dos lábios vendo Tanana correr até o banheiro para ligar a água quente.

-Certo... - Sango afirmou olhando o rosto contrariado do irmão enquanto caminhava para a porta - Não vai precisar estudar, e sim trabalhar.

Ele bufou na direção da porta por onde a menina tinha acabado de desaparecer.

* * *

Kagome aproximou o chocolate quente cuspindo-o no tapete rosa-bebê segundos depois.

Gritou o nome da empregada fazendo a propria voz ecoar pelo seu quarto e correr pela mansão, assustando a senhora que arrumava os materiais dela.

-Bando de imprestáveis... - Ela bufou colocando o chocolate quente ao lado.

-Se-senhorita?

A morena olhou a figura humilde da empregada na porta.

-Já ouviu falar em chocolate quente?

A mulher afirmou com a cabeça observando a expressão ameaçadora da moça.

-Que bom. PORQUE DEVIA SABER QUE ISSO NÃO É UM! - Ela esbravejou jogando o liquido escuro no chão.

-E-eu trago outro senhorita!

-Além de não saber fazer um chocolate quente decente, ainda não sabe olhar o relógio!? Saia daqui e não me faça perder meu tempo,e entregue um suco de laranja ao motorista, porque pelo menos isso você deve saber fazer.

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça deixando o quarto.

* * *

Inuyasha segurava firme na mão da amiga enquanto entravam na escola.

Era um garnde tumulto, o primeiro sinal havia tocado e todos os alunos corriam pras suas devidas salas com pressa.

-Deviamos ter saido mais cedo pra dar tempo de olhar as aulas.

-Está tudo bem, eles perdoam os novatos no primeiro dia de aula.

-Mas ainda assim...

-Rin. Já disse que dá tempo.

Ela apenas assentiu.

Chegaram até o mural de avisos.

Ele percorreu os olhos pela turma do segundo ano e ela percorreu os olhos na lista do primeiro.

-O meu não está aqui... - Inuyasha murmurou olhando amiga que parecia ter encontrado o dela.

-Takeda Rin. Turma número 3. Tem certeza que o seu não está aí?

-Absoluta.

Ela se aproximou dele para conferir.

-Não acredita em mim Rin-chan?

Ela sorriu continuando a olhar a lista do segundo ano.

O segundo sinal tocou deixando os alunos mais desesperados.

-Acho que vamos ter que discutir nossa relação no intervalo, sua aula já vai começar...

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Realmente não está aqui. E a nossa relação não precisa ser discutida, mas vou ficar com saudades de você até o intervalo. Não conheço ninguém aqui...

-Mas com esses belos olhos castanhos vai conhecer, e é bom que não me faça de corno nessas esquinas escolares.

Ela sorriu recebendo um afago nos cabelos do rapaz.

-Boa sorte, Rin-chan.

-Obrigada. Espero que resolva seu problema com a lista.

* * *

Caminhar com Sesshoumaru falando e esperando que ele ouça é realmente emocionante, mas aí relacionando as consequencias que isso causa, é frustrante.

Corria pelos corredores recebendo assobios dos amigos e admiradores enquanto tentava achar a sua turma, sempre atrasada demais.

Ia conseguir chegar á tempo até que trombou em algo ou alguém.

-Não olha por onde anda não? - Ela perguntou exasperada olhando os livros no chão.

-Ah, eu sinto muito...

-E deveria sentir mais - Ela falou encarando os belos olhos dourados que lembravam um certo alguém.

-Já pedi desculpas, falou?

Ela olhou os livros no chão e depois pra ele.

-Talvez não seja suficiente.

Ele abaixou para pegar os livros, tudo bem, mesmo que tivesse sido sem querer era por culpa dele que haviam caido. Mas ela também poderia ter sido mais educada.

-E vê se não olha para a minha saia, por favor.

Ele riu cinicamente. Mas como ela conseguia ser tão ridicula?

-Não se preocupe, tem melhores para se ver aqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos mais surpresa do que brava.

-O que disse?

-Suas pernas. Não chegam nem perto das que eu já vi por aqui mesmo.

Ela sentiu a cabeça ferver. Alguém tinha falado mal dela!? Da garota mais popuilar do colégio!? Ele estava se metendo aonde não deveria.

-Sabe com quem está falando, abusado!?

Ele estendeu os livros pra ela.

-Não. E pra ser bem sincero nem quero.

A face dela começou a ficar vermelha, e concordem comigo que não era de vergonha.

-Ora seu...

-Sinto muito pela falta de tempo não posso ouvir seus elogios agora, mas quem sabe arrumo um tempinho pra voce...- Ele jogou saindo de perto dela vendo a garota ficar mais irritada.

Ela por sua vez ficou imóvel, ninguém nunca tinha sido tão... abusado? Mal educado? Ou sincero? Não... Não ia assim, ele ia ver só! Ah se ia! Ninguém pode com a Higurashi!

Caminhou olhando as próprias pernas, elas não eram feias... eram?

* * *

** Oie...**

**Bom essa é uma das fics que eu de fato me divirto escrevendo. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, primeiro capitulo de fics como essa é uma apresentação de personagens então, espero que tenham gostado.**

**_Proximo capitulo:_**

_"-Acha que as minhas pernas são as mais bonitas da escola, Houjo?_

_O rapaz sorriu._

_-Claro._

_Ela sorriu como se visse as estrelas._

_-Tem razão. - Ela dissse olhando as próprias pernas. - Como pude ter dúvida?"_

_..._

_"-Takeda Rin. é um prazer._

_Ele olhou a mão que ela lhe estendia._

_Os olhos castanhos ansiosos esperavam um movimento dele, e o sorriso indicava que esperava uma boa reação._

_Que para a surpresa da menina não veio. Ele apenas voltou a olhar o céu com os belos olhos dourados._

_Ela abaixou as mãos piscando várias vezes._

_Como ele era grosso."_

_..._

_"-Estou apaixonado._

_Inuyasha levantou o olhar das cartas da sua mão para encarar o amigo._

_-De novo?_

_-Não. Agora é de verdade._

_-Boa sorte._

_-Obrigada._

_-Estava pensando nela quando desejei boa sorte."_


End file.
